


A Practical Demonstration

by Sakiku



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, F/F, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakiku/pseuds/Sakiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Temari talks Tenten into trying out anal beads - and they are some seriously big beads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Practical Demonstration

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **Fandom:** Naruto
> 
> **Characters:** Temari/Tenten
> 
> **Rating:** NC-17
> 
>  
> 
> **Words:**  
>  5k
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompt:** TenTen is a woman who has her limits constantly tested simply by virtue of her teammates and occupation.However when sex comes into play she has a tendency to play it safe so when Temari gives her a challenge she decides to accept simply for a change of pace. Granted each bead is the size of her fist and there are a hundred of them but it's nothing she can't handle right?
> 
> **Summary:** Temari talks Tenten into trying out anal beads - and they are some seriously big beads.
> 
> **Warnings:** anal, fingering, masturbation, toys, yuri
> 
> **A/N:** Yay, once again kink time on Naruto-meme! (sorry, but since Naruto-meme is an Anon-meme, I never post the stuff I have written as long as the montly meme is still going on – so, kink-meme was in February and March is drabbles :)

\--*--*--*--

  


**A Practical Demonstration**

“You want me to - _this_?”

Wide-eyed, Tenten stared at the string of beads held in Temari's hand. Each bead was almost three inches in diameter and made of a gleaming, polished metal, and there were so _many_ of them. Not to mention that Temari had just suggested that Tenten stuff them up her own ass.

The blonde smirked. “What, is Ms Boring scared?”

Tenten removed her eyes from the five dangling beads to glare at Temari. “There's a difference between being scared and being concerned for one's health.”

“Oh, like you're always so careful of your health when you train with those lunatics you call teammates?” the Suna-nin needled. “Don't think I didn't see you come home all bruised and scratched whenever you are with them.”

“So you want to compare practicing to defend my life to hurting myself for... fun?”

Temari snorted. “As I said, boring. Boring, boring, boring. You probably don't even have a vibrator, do you?”

“And a vibrator is relevant to this conversation because...?”

“I don't believe it,” the Suna-nin mumbled. Then, louder, “It's a toy. For sex. Like this one. Adventure, get it? You, me, right now, and I show you just what you're missing out on with your lame vanilla self-rubbing. Don't worry,” she sneered and shook the beads, “those do fit. You'll probably be sore for a couple of days, but no damage.”

Tenten raised an eyebrow, not quite believing that Temari had just suggested that they have sex together. “An interesting way to make a come-on.”

Temari glared. “You wish. I'm not into women, but I can stand such... ignorance even less. Live a little, girl!”

Tenten gave the five metal beads another glance – they still looked far too large to be able to fit up there – and admitted to herself that Temari had actually made her curious with her strange not-sales-pitch. And, on one point Temari was certainly right: there was hardly a day that Tenten got home from training not all sore and scratched-up. Earning a few sore spots in another way wouldn't make that much of a difference on top of that. But – let _Temari_ fuck her?

She snorted a little as she made her decision. “Well, if you're so certain, who am I to doubt you? Show me. My place – I've got a small apartment to myself, so there won't be any interruptions. Anything else you need for your... demonstration?”

The victorious – and hungry – glint in Temari's eyes contradicted her earlier emphasis on not liking women. “Lube. Lots and lots of lube.”

“I've got a bottle of water-based, or a whole tub of vaseline.” Tenten did not say that the vaseline was for her face and small scrapes, and that the lube had been a gag-gift for her eighteenth. None of her own experimentation so far had needed any additional sliding agent besides her own juices. She knew perfectly well how to get herself wet, thank you very much. However, she very much doubted that would be enough for anal penetration as well.

“Then what are we still doing here?” the older Suna-nin asked with a shit-eating grin.

Tenten rolled her eyes and demonstratively looked around the empty training ground. “Waiting for you to put that sex-toy somewhere where not every single person crossing our way can see what you're up to.”

“Prude.”

“Exhibitionist.”

“And proud of it.”

“As long as you are certain that Kazekage-sama sees it that way, too?”

“Lead the way.”

Tenten didn't say anything, but she counted it as a victory for herself that the anal beads had miraculously vanished as soon as they reached the village proper. While Temari might not mind showing her inclination this openly, the Suna-nin was not only here on a personal level. She was a diplomatic envoy and the Kazekage's brother on top of that, and any perceived misdemeanors wouldn't only fall on her head, but that of Suna and the Kazekage as well. Temari was too much of a ninja to risk the reputation of her village for a simple chance to embarrass Tenten.

It took less than ten minutes for them to reach Tenten's apartment.

“Welcome to my humble abode,” Tenten introduced sarcastically, bowing and waving the Suna-nin inside.

The apartment was humble indeed, barely enough space to spread a futon without having to move any furniture aside. There was a refrigerating unit beneath the window, a rice cooker and a single cooking plate on top of it. She didn't have a sink – she stored and washed all her dishes in the bathroom off to the side. Her wardrobe was in the bathroom, too, because apparently someone had thought it a good idea to make the bathroom the same size as the other room, too. It would have been a good idea, if those two rooms hadn't made up the entirety of her apartment.

As it was, Tenten had had to do some unconventional rearranging to fit all of her belongings into the tiny apartment. There was no way she would let her scrolls or her weapons suffer in the humidity of a bathroom, and everything else had been prioritized after that.

She took off her shoes in the small entrance way and placed them in the even smaller shoe rack. At least Temari had already done the same before she started examining the shelves lining the walls. It was one of Tenten's pet-peeves to have nobody step on her tatami with outdoor shoes. “Knock yourself out,” she motioned around the small room. “I'm going to take a shower. Any special preparations necessary on my part?”

And no, she was not blushing. She had managed not to blush during the entire conversation-turned-sales-pitch, so she was not going to blush now.

The Suna-nin looked at her critically, fingering the beads that had miraculously appeared in her hands again. Tenten couldn't help but stare at them. “If you can, use the toilet. Getting a full bladder in the middle of things is no good. Otherwise?” She shrugged. “If you want to clean your ass, water only. No soap. You don't want to be dealing with irritated skin on top of everything.”

No more advice was forthcoming, so Tenten just nodded and closed the bathroom door behind herself. She deliberately kept her mind blank, because having second thoughts now would be nothing but counterproductive. And embarrassing if she made a sudden withdrawal at the last minute.

When she came out again, she had foregone all clothing except for a long, wide T-shirt that fell almost to the middle of her thighs. It was one of Neiji's, probably a remainder from that one mission two years ago where she had forgotten to bring a second change of clothes and had promptly needed one. And no, she had not been desperate enough to accept Lee's and Gai's offers to let her borrow one off their spandex suits.

Temari was studying her, having abandoned browsing Tenten's few books. “Practical,” she commented. “You ever done any anal penetration? Finger, toy, anything else?”

“A single finger. Nothing beyond the first knuckle.” Tenten kept up a facade of composure, trying to answer the question without any hesitation or visible embarrassment. Tenten was a kunoichi, and kunoichi didn't fidget or clench their fists in their shirts when they were feeling embarrassed and naked.

Temari whistled lowly through her teeth, eying her sadistically. “Damn. You're gonna be tight. Lots and lots of stretching then. Where's the lube?”

Tenten wordlessly turned around and went into the bathroom again to gather the requested item. Meanwhile, Temari had unrolled the futon, covered it with a sheet, and decoratively draped the beads across its center.

“So, how is this going to work?” Tenten asked as she handed over the bottle of lube, which was still as pristine and unopened as it had been when she had gotten it for her birthday. “You mentioned stretching?”

The Sand kunoichi nodded, a hungry glint in her eyes that completely belied her earlier statement that she wasn't into women. Denial? “Yes. It's easiest if you lie down. I'll then try and stretch you as much as I can with my fingers, get you used to the feeling and make those muscles relaxed. If that goes well, you shouldn't have too much of a problem taking the beads. If there are problems, like if there's blood or you're in serious pain, I'll stop. Those twinkies <i>are</i> rather large for a complete ass-virgin like you, but with enough preparation you should be able to enjoy them. No blood, no pain. Tell me if it hurts; that's my clue to go back and do some more preparing.”

Ass-virgin. _That_ was one moniker Tenten could have done without. She frowned. “I'll hold you to that. But if I tell you to stop, you'll stop, no question about it.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure.”

“Alright.”

Seeing that everything that needed to be said had been said, Tenten moved to the futon and knelt down. Standing around and dragging things out even longer just because she was a bit apprehensive but unwilling to admit to that in the Suna-nin's presence, wasn't going to help things.

She watched Temari glance at the label of the lube bottle and give a small nod. The kunoichi unscrewed the top and sniffed the contents, shrugging slightly. Then she moved towards the foot of the futon, kneeling down just like Tenten had done. She grabbed the beads and motioned towards the center of the futon. “Alright, go ahead and lie down. On your side, your back, whichever way you're more comfortable. If you want, grab yourself a pillow or something; this is going to take some time doing it right.”

Tenten followed the instructions, trying to ignore the way her t-shirt rode up on her hips when she laid down. There was absolutely no need to avoid flashing the Suna-nin, seeing as Temari was soon going to be doing a lot more than simply looking at Tenten's bare ass.

Temari scooted up to her a bit so that she was in easy reach, squirting a generous amount of lube onto her fingers. “Now, the most important thing for you is to relax. If you can get that ring muscle to relax completely, most of the work's going to be done. But that is going to take some time since it's not completely under conscious control. The stretching will feel a bit strange but that's normal.”

Tenten grimaced a bit as Temari spread her cheeks apart, but the feeling of cold lube being rubbed into the crack of her ass wasn't too unpleasant. Temari was rubbing over her opening, putting enough pressure into it that Tenten could feel the pads of her fingers sliding into it every time. Every time, she reflexively clenched her sphincter and then tried to relax it, but it was an uphill battle. Every time she thought she had made some headway, she realized she was already tightening up again when Temari's finger came close. Relaxing was going to be quite a bit harder than she had anticipated.

More lube, and finally one of Temari's digits penetrated her. She was pushing in and out, and Tenten couldn't help the small wince. She could feel herself clamping down on the finger, that reflex completely out of her control. Temari kept simply rubbing back and forth, massaging her sphincter with patient steadiness despite the contractions. And it didn't hurt. It only felt strange, as Temari had warned her, and even a second digit worming its way into her whenever the contractions let up wasn't that bad. With more pressure against the twitching ring, it was ironically easier to remind herself to relax. However, the wriggling was... strange.

“It helps if you bear down against my fingers,” Temari said.

It did help. To Tenten's surprise, she could make all those muscles relax as long as she pressed down – however, when she started breathing again that reflex returned with a vengeance.

On the third one, Tenten felt full. She could feel how much force Temari had to use to slide them inside, pushing against the pressure of Tenten's ring muscles until she could her knuckles touched skin. There was enough lube to make things very, very slippery, but still every thrust rocked Tenten's body. And it felt even stranger when Temari started rubbing her fingers against Tenten's insides. Tenten gasped a bit when she felt Temari building a slow, steady pressure towards Tenten's slit. It went so far that when Tenten managed to relax completely for a couple of seconds, she could feel her inner walls rubbing together from the stimulation inside her ass.

It was getting easier to relax, her reflexive closing coming only half as often anymore. She felt stretched, but not overly so.

That one changed on the fourth finger. It allowed Temari to not only push to her knuckles, but actually further until the base of her thumb stopped her.

Tenten was panting by now, the stretch burning, the knuckles nearly electrifying every time they passed her rim. Temari was twisting her hand inside her, the fingers probing and scissoring, her other hand spreading Tenten's ass cheeks apart. It felt strange, impersonal but arousing at the same time. What would it feel like with the beads?

Tenten realized how the contractions of her muscles were becoming less and less, and it left her feeling strangely open. Vulnerable. Temari was twisting her hand so that the broadest part, her knuckles, were just scraping along Tenten's hole. It was a very uncomfortable fit, but with the amount of lube Temari was using it was just shy of true pain. Almost like... like being constipated, but at the same time not. It was a powerful feeling, being opened like that.

“Play with yourself,” Temari growled. Her voice was thick and deep, and when Tenten lifted her head to look at the Suna-nin, she could see the arousal burning in Temari's eyes.

Tenten tried to quiet her panting. “Why?”

The Suna-nin rolled her eyes. “You do remember that this is not an exercise to see if you can take those anal beads, but how much you can _enjoy_ them? Also,” and there she smirked, “arousal work as a pain-killer, and you're going to enjoy it all the more with the endorphines flowing.”

Flaring her nostrils and involuntarily clamping down on Temari's fingers, Tenten took up the challenge. “Like this?” she smiled sweetly and idly traced a circle around her T-shirt-covered nipple. It was getting uncomfortable holding her head up so that she could keep eye contact with the Suna-nin, but that small exertion was well worth seeing how Temari's eyes darkened and how she licked her lips. Feh, not into women...

Finally letting her head fall back onto the futon, Tenten continued playing with her own breasts. She traced slowly narrowing spirals through her shirt until her nipples hardened and were easily visible beneath the fabric. She grazed them with her fingernails, arched into her own touch, and panted with the feeling of being stretched so wide, so open, so vulnerable. She could feel the trembling in the hand Temari was spreading her ass cheeks with, and it gave her the courage to moan as she finally squeezed her breast.

Her other hand traveled down between her legs and she dipped a curious finger between her lower lips. Tenten was a bit surprised to feel how wet she already was – normally, it would take quite a bit more than a bit of breast stimulation to get her this far: soaked, clit throbbing, very sensitive to her own touch. In an interesting turn of events though, she didn't feel like doing her usual plays of sticking a couple of fingers into her slit or fondling her clit until she came. With the way Temari's hand was working inside her ass and stretching her wide and stimulating her inner walls from below, it was more than enough for Tenten to simply trail her finger between her lips, enjoying the slickness of her own juices and the coarse scratch of pubes that hadn't been shaved for the past two weeks.

When Temari suddenly withdrew her hand, Tenten almost whined.

“I think you're stretched enough,” Temari rasped before she cleared her throat to regain some of her composure. “Don't want you cuming before the main attraction.”

“Mmh,” Tenten hummed and almost shivered at the thought of what was going to come. She was nowhere near cuming, but she couldn't deny that she was getting more and more aroused. She felt empty, strangely bereft of grounding with the absence of the incredible stretch inside her ass. Not even her muscles wanted to clench properly anymore, having finally given up their protest.

The sound of lube being squirted out of the bottle. Then Temari was there again, spreading her cheeks open with one hand, rubbing cool metal against her sphincter with the other.

The beads.

They felt even bigger between her ass cheeks than they had looked. At least twice as big. Tenten gasped, and then Temari started pushing. She pushed harder and harder, and although Tenten could feel herself being opened by the curve, it was still growing bigger. Twisting the bead a bit, Temari rubbed it against the muscle just behind her opening, and Tenten could incredibly feel herself give a bit more still.

It burned.

It ached.

Tenten clawed her free hand into the sheets, panting with wide eyes and trying not to resist as Temari once again increased the pressure.

“Relax,” the Suna-nin mumbled, “you just managed to take four of my fingers. These beads aren't any bigger than that.”

No, they probably weren't any bigger, but compared to a slowly widening cone of fingers, a bead was a blunt object. Tenten's world had narrowed to the burning stretch trying to get into her ass, and not even the finger she still had between her legs and incidentally lying right across her clit, could distract her from it.

Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, Temari gave a last push and Tenten's body took over to draw the metal object inside. Even that one hurt, suddenly having a huge object lodged right behind her sphincter – connected to a second one just outside – but it was accompanied a strange sense of relief. Not a complete relief, but a temporary one that knew exactly that she would have to reach the same dilation again to remove the bead.

She was dimly aware that she was sweating, panting like no tomorrow. Temari's barely constrained moan of “second one” went by unacknowledged until Tenten could feel the pressure returning. Harder and harder until she wanted to scream, but a tiny bit easier on the apex of the push. It filled her so completely that she thought she was going to burst, and yet the third one was already waiting outside again.

“Play with yourself,” Temari groaned, and Tenten could barely remove herself from focusing completely on those overwhelming sensations in her ass.

Instead of teasing at her nipples like she had done before, she immediately started kneading her breasts to the point it was almost painful. She needed something hard and violent, the only kind of stimulation that managed to penetrate beyond that unbearably stretched limbo of having two huge beads shoved up her ass and no pressure either tugging them out or pushing them further inside.

She nearly wept when Temari grunted “third one” and immediately started to push. Now it was not only the stretch of her sphincter to fight against, but also a pressure against muscles inside her that resembled nothing so much as very deep abdominal cramps. There was no way Temari had been able to stretch those deep ring muscles that the first bead was just now reaching, so Tenten only gasped for air and tried to bear down as hard as she could and not sob in relief when her body finally tugged the third bead inside.

The fourth one was already waiting.

“Shit,” she managed to groan as she circled her clit and didn't even wonder why she was still getting wetter by the second. Thanks to the huge beads pressing against her insides, her slit was so narrow that she could barely fit a finger inside. She quickly withdrew the digit again as even slight movement jostled the beads through the thin wall of flesh separating them from her cunt.

Temari chuckled, low and breathless. “Still think that your own self-gratification is better than this?”

“Nngh!” Even if she had wanted to, Tenten couldn't do more but moan loudly because instead of pushing the fourth bead inside, Temari was suddenly _pulling_ on the other three.

Nothing could have prepared her for the completely different feelings the reversal in direction invoked. It was – indescribable. The pull, the pressure from behind her sphincter, her body at once trying to fight and to aid the movement, and of course the steadily widening stretch as the third bead hovered just on the brink of release before her body expelled it with the help of a final tug.

The rush of voiding the third bead was incredible – until the second one also wanted to come out. She could already feel its curve gaping through her hole, but Temari had stopped pulling and Tenten's muscles weren't quite exerting enough pressure to push the second bead through by themselves. She whined and strained, but in the end things settled with two beads inside her body, and the other three outside. The one that had just been inside her felt strangely warm against her skin, but it was rapidly cooling to match the others.

Tenten didn't have any strength left to do more than lie there and pant and occasionally twitch her finger against her clit. Her hair was slipping out of its customary buns, and wherever it touched her skin it clung there from the sweat. If the shirt she was wearing had been white, it probably would have turned see-through in large parts by now.

“Damn, that was hot,” she heard Temari whisper, the only warning before the Suna-nin once again pushed at the third bead.

Although her muscles were getting sore by now, Tenten's body swallowed the bead again without protesting too much. Temari briefly stopped to apply some more lube (strikingly cold), but there was barely a pause before she started pushing the fourth one inside. Once again, the inner-most bead was advancing to uncharted territory, and once again Tenten did her best to bear down to help things along. Once again, the cramping feeling came, and once again it felt strangely good. Not like those painful spasms that she sometimes got during her period; it was more like a very deep tension and a very deep ache that kind of felt erotic in its own way.

She finally stopped kneading her breasts, and instead slipped her free hand beneath the shirt to pluck directly at her nipples. Without any cloth covering them they were much more sensitive, and Tenten shivered.

Temari was breathing heavily, too, by now, her eyes dilated and wide and hungry. Tenten wouldn't be surprised if the Suna-nin's underwear was completely soaked.

“Last one.”

More lube. More pressure. More stretching, and more cramps. Tenten could only pant shallowly, her one hand working her clit frantically, her other one pinching her nipples almost to the point of brutality. It hurt. It ached. And it felt glorious in a way that transcended any sexual experience she had ever had.

The resistance of friction and her deep muscles had grown enough that even the reflexive contractions of her sphincter couldn't quite pull the last bead inside her body. Temari had to help along by pushing it further and further inside until only her finger and the pull-back string penetrated Tenten's outer-most ring. When she withdrew her finger, Tenten could barely clamp down on the reflex to expel all those beads again as the incredible fullness inside her demanded.

“Now hold them inside.”

Tenten wanted to scream and cry, and she felt like she was hovering on a brink. All that pressure inside and none of it outside was coiling up in a way that went beyond sexual. She strained to keep everything inside, even when Temari started playing with the pull-back string connecting to the beads. That tiny stimulation of the string flicking and twitching against Tenten's overstretched hole was almost worse than the relentlessly forceful push from before. Tenten groaned as another wave of cramps washed through her, but she held the beads inside. She didn't even realize how she sped up the finger against her clit, her hand nearly drenched in her own juices.

Something deep inside her was coiling further and further, and while she knew it was the terrible fullness of the beads it was something more, too. It was a deep kind of arousal that she had never felt before and that was frightening in its intensity.

A bleary-eyed look at Temari showed that the Suna-nin was biting her lips in rapture. One hand was still clutching the pull-back string leading to Tenten's body, but the other one had been shoved down her pants where she was unmistakably playing with herself. The Suna-nin's eyes were nearly glowing with the charge inside her body, and she was visibly hovering just at the brink.

“Push them out,” Temari managed to rasp.

Dropping her head again, Tenten struggled to obey with a single-mindedness that surprised her a bit. She wasn't quite ready to admit to herself that Temari's hungry gaze was its own kind of hot, or that she liked the sight of Temari barely holding herself together.

Tenten tried to work with her body's need to void and tried to ignore that terribly burning stretch around the biggest part, but it was hard work that left her sweating like a pig and probably turning all red in her face. When the outermost bead was almost through, Tenten heard the sudden, convulsing exhale and the shuddering of Temari against her own hand as she climaxed nearly silently. The uncontrolled twitching also pulled on the string, giving the outer-most bead that tiny push to finally get the largest part through Tenten's sphincter and pop outside. Tenten almost went over the brink, too, but the sudden reduction of pressure inside her kept her just on this side. It was maddening. It was marvellous.

She didn't even realize that she was whining with every single breath as she struggled to get the next bead out, too.

Once again, the widest part just didn't want to go through, and once again Temari helped things along by pulling at the string. Tenten went nearly insensate with the sudden release, feeling almost empty with only three beads remaining inside her. And then, Temari reversed direction and once again tried to push the fourth bead inside.

At that point, Tenten didn't even care anymore that her panting had turned embarrassingly vocal. Temari was pushing and pushing, and Tenten was taking and taking and her hole was stretching and stretching. She was working her finger frantically around her clit, trying to ground that pleasure. The fourth bead was inside and then the fifth one, and Tenten was still hovering just above the brink, and she was so incredibly full and threatening to burst at all seams -

“Out with them,” Temari growled and _pulled_ -

Tenten's world went white as the pressure inside her exploded, one bead slipping out, the next one already stretching her sphincter to its limit before it had time to contract after the first one, and then the next and the next and the next in an endlessly rattling string of pleasure. She was flying so high and so far that she didn't even mind the cramps around a silent emptiness when she came back down again. They simply sent some blissful aftershocks through her.

When she could finally think again and when her breathing had evened out, there was only one word that could summarize the experience. “Shit.”

“Yeah,” Temari agreed with equal fervor in her voice.

Tenten raised her suddenly incredibly heavy head, only to see that Temari was slumped against a table leg in a nearly boneless sprawl. The open bottle of lube was to one side of her, the used string of beads on top of the table. Good. The table was easy to disinfect and wipe down – the futon or the tatami on the ground would have been more of a hassle. “Want me to do you the next time?” Tenten finally asked.

Temari huffed, a bit of her earlier smirk returning. “If you don't change your mind when you get up tomorrow...”

“Mmh.” Tenten could already feel how sore she was, and it was doubtlessly going to become worse after the last of the endorphins had left her systems. But it would be worth it just to show Temari that the Suna-nin was indeed into women. “We'll see.”

“Yeah.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** My first foray into femme-slash. Go me! I thought, as much M/M as I've been writing, it was about high time I tried my hand at F/F too. So – how did you like it? Should I try more F/F? Or should I try writing it differently? All suggestions, comments and critics welcome!
> 
> ~Sakiku


End file.
